Hasta Mañana, Always be Mine
by Lucky MacGregor
Summary: A series of one-shots in the lives of two tragic lovers.
1. Chapter 1

For the first time in perhaps his entire life, Obi-Wan Kenobi felt like a young, carefree kid. This night wasn't about missions or fighting or the war going on somewhere above the hazy Coruscant sky above him. This night was for the stunningly gorgeous blonde sitting across from him in the corner booth. She went on about some thing or another, but he was just entranced by the happy sparkle of her beautiful blue eyes.

He hadn't seen Satine since he was a teenager, when the Jedi Order sent him and his master on a mission to her home planet to protect her from terrorists who were trying to kill her. In the year they'd spent together, they'd become much more than good friends. But duty called, and he was called back to the Jedi Temple while she was left on her planet, Mandalore, to rebuild what was left of her home.

Now, for the first time since they reunited, they had an evening together – alone – at Dex's Cafe. She had her favorite – hot chocolate with extra whipped cream – while he had his usual black cup of caf.

"So...you still have the scar, huh," he said, gingerly sipping the hot beverage.

She chuckled.

"I do."

"I still say I carried you to safety."

"Really, _Master Jedi?_ The ten stitches you put in my hip disagree, my dear."

"Wouldn't have been so difficult if I didn't use double the dose of anesthetic and it still hadn't been enough."

"I didn't hear you complain when you were yanking my pants down."

"How could I? Yanking a beautiful girl's pants down is every teenage boy's dream."

"Ever the flirt, Obi-Wan."

They barely made it through the front door of Satine's apartment. It started innocently enough, with a kiss goodnight outside the diner, but it quickly turned more passionate as he took her by the waist and pulled her closer.

"How far is it to your place?"

"Ten, fifteen minutes, tops."

"Let's get out of here, shall we?"

Obi-Wan backed her up against the living room wall and began kissing her with more passion than he ever remembered having in the past. She returned his kiss with equal fervor, parting her lips to allow his tongue to brush against hers. He pressed up against her, his arousal brushing against her stomach. She gasped at the feeling. He broke the kiss and looked down at her, concerned.

"I'm not hurting you, am I?"

"You could never hurt me, Obi," she whispered, her voice strained with need.

Satine pressed her lips to his once again, kissing him as her hands wandered, feeling the ripples of his toned muscles underneath his tunic. She grasped the hem and, in one movement, pulled it over her lover's head. It landed on the floor beside them.

He unbuttoned her top, exposing the black lacy bra she wore underneath. As he unclasped the bra and tossed it aside, his eyes darkened with desire. He stared at her bared breasts, moving up and down with every shallow breath she took. Then, in a move he remembered from when he was younger, he took one of her nipples in his mouth, flicking it with the tip of his tongue. She gasped as the sensation shot through her like electricity.

At some point – Satine wasn't exactly sure when – Obi-Wan had managed to remove her long skirt, letting it pool at her feet. She stood before him in nothing but a simple pair of black panties.

"The bedroom's upstairs."

"There's a perfectly good wall behind us."

Satine was in no state of mind to argue, especially after Obi-Wan dropped to his knees. With both hands, he grasped the waistband of her panties and pulled them to her ankles, letting them join the skirt already on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," he said, kissing right below her belly button.

She breathed in sharply, her heart pounding, her body anticipating what was coming next.

"But you're so much more than beautiful," he said, kissing a trail from her belly button to her right hip, where his gaze settled on the three-inch scar, only slightly discolored after all this time. "I still remember stitching that up. Who thought one little cut could bleed so much?"

She chuckled.

Then, without preamble, Obi-Wan pressed his tongue into the hot, wet spot between her legs. He went slowly and softly at first, then harder and faster. She gasped, her cries filling the air around them, running her fingers through his wavy auburn hair.

"Obi...oh, gods, Obi."

Soon, two fingers plunged into her core, followed by a third. Her walls tightened, eliciting a moan from the Jedi. He continued moving in and out, massaging the bundle of nerves above with the pad of his thumb. Her cries became louder and higher and, in the white-hot heat of her orgasm, she shouted something – Obi-Wan wasn't exactly sure what – in her native Mando'a.

She looked down at him, eyes filled with animalistic desire.

"Obi, please," she gasped. "Take me."

Obi-Wan Kenobi was never one to deny her, and now was no exception. He returned to his feet, took her in his arms and carried her to the couch nearby. He laid her down gently, as if she were made of glass, and unbuttoned his pants, pulling them down and kicking them to the side.

Her eyes widened with desire at the sight of his manhood, long-buried memories on Mandalore bubbling up to the surface – memories of quiet, but still passionate, lovemaking sessions while Qui-Gon slept in the tent next door.

She bit her lower lip in anticipation of what was going to come next.

"I want you."

He positioned himself above her and, in one quick motion, he was fully sheathed inside her hot, wet core. He stayed still for a moment, feeling the heat welling off of her, until her still-contracting walls bid him to move.

"Satine...you...you feel so good."

Between the beautiful woman moaning and writhing beneath him and the sensations he had gone _far_ too long without feeling, he wasn't going to last long. With one final, deep thrust, he too fell over the edge.

He stayed, in her and on her, for several minutes, never wanting it to end, wishing it could be like this all the time.

"Obi?"

"Yes, love," he replied through short, panting breaths.

"I really do hate the beard."


	2. Chapter 2

"I never planned on killing you," Darth Maul's voice boomed off the glass walls of the Mandalorian throne room. "But I will make you share my pain."

And before Obi-Wan could even move, Maul threw Satine's body forward – right into the path of that dreaded darksaber. It speared her through. Satine let out a pained gasp as she fell to the floor like a lead weight, her legs no longer able to catch her. She landed on her back, her hand reflexively grasping her stomach. As she pulled it away, Obi-Wan could see her palm was covered in red. The spot where the saber pierced her grew larger by the second, staining her once pristine blue gown a grotesque shade of purple.

" _Satine!_ "

He finally wrenched himself free from the guards holding him and rushed over to her side.

"No...no, no, no, no," he cried, embracing the only woman he'd ever loved. "S-Satine, p-please, stay w-with me."

With one hand, he lifted her head and cradled it into the crook of his elbow. With the other, he pressed her stomach, trying to stem some of the bleeding. Small, hot spurts of blood escaped through the spaces between his fingers. It was of no use. She let out a gurgle and, then, coughed up a mouthful of blood. He took the edge of his sleeve and wiped her mouth clean.

He looked down into the fading blue eyes he fell in love with as a teenager all those years ago, the same ones he stared into the last time they made love. Tears welled up in them, mirroring his own.

"Satine..."

"Obi..."

"Shh. You're-you're going to be all right."

She reached an ice-cold hand up to his face, caressing the wiry auburn beard she'd told him she hated. He took her hand, curling his fingers around hers.

"Remember, my dear Obi-Wan," she whispered through gasping breaths. "I've always loved you."

Her bluish lips curled into a small, sad smile as a single tear escaped her eye.

"I always will."

With that, she took a final, strained breath and Obi-Wan felt her life-force leave her body. She slumped, her petite body becoming dead weight in his arms.

"S-Satine, p-please," he sobbed. "D-don't do t-this. I-I can't lose you."

But she was already gone.

This time, the only thing bouncing off the throne room walls was the sound of Obi-Wan's anguished cries mixed with Maul's laughter.

In that moment, he couldn't even muster the strength to stand, let alone fight Maul's guards as they each took an arm and dragged him to a waiting jail cell. The last thing he saw was Maul sitting in what was once Satine's throne, with her freshly-dead body lying in a dark red puddle in the middle of the throne room.

"Leave her. Let her rot there," Maul laughed, intentionally loud enough for Obi-Wan to hear.


	3. Chapter 3

Obi-Wan sat alone in their booth at Dex's Cafe, poking at a plate of scrambled eggs with a fork and staring at an untouched cup of hot chocolate – with extra whipped cream –both of which had long since turned cold. Compared to the images of the handsome war general strewn across the HoloNet, the man sitting in the restaurant was almost unrecognizable. His hair was uncombed and sticking up every which way, his eyes were bloodshot and swollen and his breath carried more than just a hint of alcohol. He hadn't even changed out of the bloodied clothing he'd worn that day on Mandalore, let alone gathered the strength to shower.

As he looked down at the smeared blood on his sleeve, he let out a shaky sigh.

"Obi-Wan?"

He looked back up to see the familiar face of his friend, Senator Padmé Amidala. She'd traded in her usual formal Senate garb for a pair of gray slacks and a black sweater. Her long, dark brown hair hung in a low ponytail that hung down to the middle of her back.

"Senator," Obi-Wan slurred slightly, looking back down at his picked-over plate. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"May I join you?"

"Whatever."

She didn't need to ask any questions. Everything she needed to know, she'd already read in Obi-Wan's official report to the Senate. She kept it together long enough to make the flight from her office in the Naboo embassy to her apartment several miles away. It wasn't until she made it to her apartment, and into the arms of her waiting handmaiden, that she unleashed the torrent of tears she'd been holding in all night. Satine had been a dear friend of hers, and one of her closest confidantes, since her early days as a senator. Padmé had gone to her for almost everything and the thought of her being gone now, without so much as even a proper funeral, was too much to bear.

As much as it had affected her, though, it didn't hold a candle to Obi-Wan's pain.

"Obi-Wan...talk to me."

The Jedi continued to poke at his eggs, not looking at the senator. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity filled with awkward silence, Padmé sitting across from Obi-Wan and watching as he played with his meal, he looked up at her.

"I'm not stupid, Padmé," he slurred, the alcohol on his breath making its way to her nostrils.

"What?"

"I know...damn well...what's going on...between you and Anakin. I just...don't care anymore," he said, his voice cracking. "I loved her, damn it. But I didn't even tell her. That was the last thing she ever said, and I didn't even say it back."

"Obi-Wan."

Without so much as a warning, the plate of eggs rose up in the air and flew across the diner, barely missing Padmé's head. He looked straight into her eyes and, for a split second, she could see a flash of yellow in his eyes.

"I'll kill the bastard," he said, his voice strained with a new anger unlike him. "I'll gut the son of a bitch like a fish for what he did. I'll make him pay. I'll make them all pay."

"L-let's go home," she stammered, clearly shaken and unsure how else to respond to him. "I have a spare bedroom. You can sleep it off. Dormé can wash your clothes. A-anakin has some pajamas you can wear."

He collapsed into tears. She stood up and stepped over to his side of the booth. He grabbed her outstretched hand and obeyed her silent plea to stand up. Then, without warning, he wrapped his arms around the petite senator and laid his head on her shoulder. His body shook with every short, heaving sob that left it.

"I'll make them pay, Padmé. I swear on everything holy, I'll make them pay."


	4. Chapter 4

_20 years earlier_

" _Korkie's such a stupid name for a baby, Tee. It sounds like something you'd name a dog," the younger redhead said as she flipped through the pages of a magazine. "Where do you come up with this stuff, anyway?"_

" _I don't know. I kind of like it."_

" _Why are you even thinking about having a baby, anyway? You're only 15."_

" _Sixteen in a couple of months," Satine corrected. "And one of us needs to continue the bloodline at some point."_

" _Have at it, sister. I don't want anything that big coming out of there. And all the screaming and eating and pooping..."_

" _Must you be so negative, Bo?"_

" _I'm just saying. It sounds painful as hell. I'd rather not be tied down. I'd actually like to get off this dustball and see the rest of the galaxy. Kind of hard to do with a screaming infant at your teet."_

" _You'll change your mind when you find someone you really love."_

" _Doubt it."_

 _Satine rolled her eyes, exasperated._

" _Sometimes I can't believe we're related."_

" _Yup, and you're stuck with me forever and ever, Tee. Get used to it."_

"You're Satine's sister, aren't you?"

The petite redhead paused for a second to look at the Jedi. Beneath the menacing Mandalorian armor and battle-hardened face was the thirteen year old girl lying across her big sister's bed looking at glossy pictures of the galaxy's latest heartthrobs.

She bit her lip, an unconscious bid to stop the tears that were threatening to build up. Just like Satine used to do.

Through the Force, Obi-Wan felt the heartbreak Bo tried so hard to hide in the name of being a stone-cold warrior. They were different in every way, but at the end of the day, she'd watched her first – and, loathe to admit it, best – friend die right in front of her.

"I'm so sorry."


	5. Chapter 5

It had been one of the most dangerous missions Obi-Wan had ever been on, faking his own death and disguising himself as a hardened criminal. But the Chancellor was safe, and life could finally return to normal for the Jedi Master. All he wanted at this point was a shower and a good night's sleep.

But first, he needed to make a dreaded but vital stop to Satine's apartment. He knew this wasn't going to be a happy visit, but he couldn't keep up the charade any longer. Satine, like the rest of his friends, thought he was truly dead. It was time for him to come out with the truth, no matter how ugly the consequences.

He swallowed hard, then knocked on the front door. After a few seconds, the blonde duchess, wearing a dark blue dress, answered. Her blue eyes were bloodshot and puffy, an obvious giveaway to the crying she'd recently been doing. In her hand was a white handkerchief.

"...Obi? Obi, is that you?"

He nodded.

"Satine, I -"

 _SMACK!_

A well-deserved one, for sure, but a surprise coming from her.

 _Man, for a pacifist she can swing,_ he thought, rubbing the sore spot on his cheek.

"You son of a bitch! _Shabuir! Shabuir Jetii!_ _Ni'duraa!"_ she cried in her native Mando'a, pounding his chest with her fists as hard as she could. "I went to your funeral, goddamn it!"

He didn't quite understand exactly what Satine was saying, but he knew – whatever it was – it was very strongly worded and not good at all. Not that he blamed her. Nor could he blame her for pummeling him over and over. Satine got a few blows in before Obi-Wan could grab her wrists. He held them above her head. She tried to break free from the Jedi's grip, twisting and turning her arms every which way, but to no avail.

"Let me go," she screamed.

"Satine, please," he whispered, using a Force suggestion to help calm her. " _Udesii."_

She looked up into Obi-Wan's calm blue eyes, taking a deep breath as she did. He felt her arms relax as he held them in position.

" _Ni ceta, cyar'ika. Ni ceta,"_ he whispered, offering the deepest apology he could to the Mandalorian.

He let go of her wrists and let her arms fall limply by her side. Then, without another word, he pulled her into an embrace, her head pressed into his chest.

When Satine heard the strong beat of his heart, something she was so sure she'd never hear again, she lost all control. She let out a wordless, wailing cry into his chest and collapsed into heaving sobs. He stood there, silent and still as a stone for what seemed like hours, and just let her cry.


End file.
